Summer's Frost
by onlyheavenknows
Summary: There was no reason they should get along, she was a summer spirit and he a winter one. She was the Guardian of Joy and Happiness and he was a mischievous teen. Unfortunately they had to come to similar terms when it came to managing the seasons. But dealing with a teenage hellion who doesn't know how to stay in his own season wasn't easy.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I always take on too many projects. But I am absolutely in love with this movie and the adorable Jack Frost, so I just had to take a crack at it. This is just an attempt to see if you guys like my character. IT wont be a sequenced story, but more of a one shot/ drabble thing.

Anyway enough rambling, enjoy!

* * *

Summer could feel his sadness without seeing his face; the source of it, the wilted petals lying limply in the wrapped bundle.

She had no doubt that they hadn't always been that way. No, she had inspected every flower around and made sure that they were in tip top shape for today.

It was Valentine's Day after all.

Her first official duty before she went overtime in spring. Yet, here she was not even able to keep a flower in bloom.

This wasn't the first occasion either; she had to make several rescues throughout the day.

It was as if some silent assassin had hit jobs on all her flowers.

Fortunately, her faithful Valentine viewers celebrated on despite the cold and ill-fated mishap, several as they came.

A chill ran up summer's spine, causing her to snap up in alert just in time to see it before it hit its target. Disguised as a gust of wind, it snaked its way dangerously towards the already defeated petals.

Quickly before the door open she flicked her hand towards the bouquet of flowers making them bloom vibrantly back to life. She took a moment to watch to make sure they were transferred to their owner safely before whipping around to glare at their attacker.

"Jack, what the hell? I've had enough of your games. I get it's your season, but this is my holiday," she hissed.

But silver haired teen was hardly affected as he settled his staff on his lap with an amused smirk.

"I wasn't aware that the Man in the Moon assigned you to this day."

Summer wanted to jump into a retort but instead she paused to help calm her nerves. It had taken years of practice, but she had finally learned to exercise patience with the icy teen. It was a very big quality that was scare among the Guardians.

And frankly, she was wondering if it was worth the trouble of keeping up with.

With a soft sigh she rubbed her face tiredly," I don't have time for this, Frost. I have to get my preparations together for spring."

The signature mischievous smirk slid across Jack's lips as he leaned forward with a taunting look in his eyes, "Then let me take care of this."

Summer didn't even bother to answer as she peeked through the bushes. The couple had long retreated into the house making her job complete. Without a farewell she quickly hopped to her feet, hoping to put some distance between them.

She could almost feel the irony as she heard the crunching ice of Jack's following step.

Taking a deep breath she turned to find Jack's smirk still in place.

"What now, Frost?"

For once the mischievous teen didn't have snark repose, inside he simply stuck his hand out.

Summer wanted nothing more to disappear with a quick flick of her hand but the temptation of curiosity had her peeking down at his out stretched hand.

It was a beautiful rose. Most likely one of the last ones still safe from the winter winds. But in the hands of the one who caused the fate of all its brethren, she wasn't sure how long it would stay in that state.

Summer made an attempt to retrieve it, only to have Jack move sooner and pull it teasingly away from her reach.

She had to admit she had done well to this point, but now he was really wasting away at her patience. She could only take so much of Jack Frost in one day and he was quickly eating up her reserves.

Summer opened her mouth to retort, only to stop short as she found Jack's face much closer than she remembered. The words once readied to fire, burned instantly from the heat of her cheeks.

"W-what are you doing?"

Jack chucked softly and moved to tuck the rose daintily behind her ear. But before she could reach up and inspect it he held her hands at bay and leaned closer.

Summer flinched as she felt his icy breath against her ear," Happy Valentine's Day, Sunshine"

And with a gust of wind he was gone.

Summer could still feel the frost of his breath against her skin.

Her hand immediately flew up to her ear. She let out a surprised gasp as her hands met the rough edges of the once soft petaled rose.

She quickly pulled it into her line of vision but as her eyes ran over its entirety she couldn't even form words against it.

The once blooming flower still held its beauty, forever preserved in an icy case.

She twirled it softly between her fingers, a smile forming on her lips.

While Jack did make life difficult at times, he did still leave room for amusement. Though hard to find at times, when found, it did manage to leave her with a smile.

Well, sometimes.

_Happy Valentine's Day, Snowflake. _


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thank you so much for your ideas. I promise to try them all. Just a few I have to think about first, but they will be attempted! This is just something I sorta drafted during class. I liked it, so I hope you guys did to!

~Enjoy

* * *

One thing Summer loved about the Americas was how diverse it was. While it was winter time everywhere else. She could vacation in its southern regions to escape the cold. Because, frankly, sometimes Jack was immoderate. You didn't need a blizzard to earn a school day.

Summer rolled her eyes at the thought. These were her days off; she didn't need to waste it thinking about the frosty teen.

Because lord knows she's in for a showdown when it came to groundhog's day. If only the humans understood how serious it was.

Frankly, it had been in her favor the last few years, but nothing was set in stone.

But enough about Jack Frost, and winter talk.

It was time to relax and enjoy the sound-

"Shelia, we have a problem"

Damn.

* * *

"What do you mean he can't control it? Winter is his attribute!"

Summer gripped the gray hairs of Bunnymund's fur as she pressed herself against him to clear her head of the low lying tunnels.

"The crazy bloke went overboard, and when he went to have a go at it, it only fought back." Bunnymund's familiar Australian accent echoed down the tunnels as he picked up the pace.

"You can't fight cold, with cold. Only makes more bloody cold. We need heat, lots of it"

Well that explained where she came in.

Summer groaned and let her head fall against his back, "How does he always get into these messes?"

Bunnymund chuckled as he peeked over his shoulder," You know, sometimes I think he does it just for your attention. He knows you'll come"

Summer moved to reel back in shock but rethought it when she remembered how close to the tunnel ceiling she was. She settled with giving him a playful flick to his ears, "As if"

"That is his only plausible excuse" Then his face turned serious," But he's getting reckless and dangerous"

She puffed her cheeks in annoyance," He's always been reckless"

Summer could feel them getting closer. Her internal heat was increasing rapidly to fight off her cold surrounding. She gripped Bunnymud's fur tighter as she transferred some to him.

"Thanks, shelia. Now hold on, were heading up. And I warn you it's quite nippy"

* * *

Summer cursed under her breath as she brought her arms around herself to help fight off the cold. This was defiantly some of his finest work. It was nearly impossible to see thorough, it was like viewing the world from under a sheet.

She was actually worried for his safety.

Even if it was his element.

"Jack"

For a moment there was nothing but the sound of wind. She took a fleeting glance at Bunnymund who nodded his head determinedly towards the storm.

Summer attempted to squint her eyes to narrow down her line of vision. But she found it only detrimental when she found it difficult to open her eyes fully again.

"Bunny, I don't think he's out –"

Summer quickly turned her body to cut off the force of wind against her face. If it was possible it was only getting worse. She wanted nothing more than to cease the blizzard with the hottest summer seasonal weather, but she feared for Jack's safely if he was still within the storm.

With her options limited, she had no choice but to sacrifice her warmth to cover her mouth," Jack! … Jack Frost!...Snow-"

"Whoa!"

Summer saw his form, but by the time the command for her to move got to her brain it was too late. She bit back a gasp of pain as she felt a body collide into hers.

A groan escaped her lips as she lifted herself from the snow.

"Well hel-whoa. Whoa! Down, Kangaroo. Down"

"Save it, mate"

Summer sent Bunnymud a grateful look as he helped her up with his free hand. She turned to glare at the teen hanging from his grasp.

She wanted to yell, and scream but at this point she was just tired and wanted a break. She had just gotten off duty not even a month ago. Managing summer and spring is a lot of work, and she needed time to regenerate from it.

Not go straight into cooling down blizzards.

Jack shrugged his shoulders the best he could from his levitated state," The school was stubborn with their school day policy"

Summer brought her hand to her forehead, she really needed to stop doing all this overtime, "Bunny take him underground before he melts"

She rolled her eyes at Jack's complaints until his voice disappeared under ground. With a sigh she rolled back her sleeves," So much for my day off"

* * *

Summer let out a sigh of relief as she settles into the back of her chair. The sun above hit her just right, warming her body to the perfect temperature.

Now, this is what she was talking about.

Without opening her eyes she reached over and picked up her glass. The cold refreshing taste of lemonade only added to her state of relaxation. But something clicked her head and a sly smile graced her face. She gripped to cup tighter and gradually heated the glass until the ice inside melted from the heightened temperatures.

"Oh Jack! My drink is hot" she sang.

Summer nearly dropped her drink in favor of subdue her giggles. But she thought better of it and just let them slip through.

But honestly how couldn't she? It was most defiantly a one in a lifetime shot.

If only the other guardians could witness Jack Frost and a tuxedo.

Well it wasn't quite a tuxedo, but she felt bad putting him in a full butler ensemble. Instead she traded the tailcoat for a regular jacket but kept the bow tie.

Because it was just too cute to loose.

It was obvious that Jack wanted to say something but thought better of it. He all but snatched the cup from her hand and reluctantly let a few cubes of ice fall from his palm. And to insure that it remained cold this time, he brought the side of the cup to his lips added an extra coat of ice on the outside.

"Here"

Summer gave him the cheesiest smile,

"Thanks, Snowflake"

_Yes, a sweet vacation indeed._

* * *

__Thanks for reading, and ideas are forever welcome!


End file.
